Bovine mastitis, an inflammation or an infection of the bovine mammary gland or udder is a serious problem to the fluid milk industry. Various microorganisms are associated with mastitis. However, a large proportion of these intramammary infections are caused by gram-positive cocci and specifically Streptococcus agalactiae and Staphylococcus aureus. Treatment and prophylactses of mastitis encompasses milking machine management, test hygiene and antibiotic therapy. Vaccination has been attempted in numerous reports (see, for example, Schalm et al: "Bovine Mastitis", Lea & Febeger, Philadelphia, Pa., 1971 and Janovics et al, Jour. So. Afric. Vet. Assoc., 48:155-161 (1977)). These attempts have meet with mixed success and failure, but have never given protection adequate to base a sound control program upon their economical use. Likewise no assay existed based upon which knowledgable decisions as to vaccination efficacy and duration could be based.
A significant review of the status of bovine mastitis research, as of 1977, in Volume 170 J.A.V.M.A. wherein the entire volume reports papers given in a colloquum on bovine mastitis.